


Necessity, Trust, Friendship, Love.

by theonewiththelonghair



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewiththelonghair/pseuds/theonewiththelonghair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a rather long time to get to this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessity, Trust, Friendship, Love.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was written really quickly, excuse any mistakes that linger after the beta, they all belong to me and my tired brain.  
> Also, excuse my over use of italics.

It takes a rather long time to get to this point.

 

It starts through necessity. Derek needs Stiles and Stiles needs Derek, or else they _die._ They don't trust each other at all, they don't even like each other, not really. But this is necessary if they want to save the day.

 

They reach trust after beating the Kanima, the argents, and Peter Hale. _Twice_. Save lives and days and fall into friendship because they can't take it anymore, this crippling loneliness.

 

It's a hug that makes them realize that they trust each other, that they're more than just begrudging allies. Stiles throwing himself at Derek and Derek...not pushing him away. Arms around torsos and awkward shuffling and its the worst hug Derek has ever had, until Stiles hooks his chin over Dereks shoulder, tightens his grip a little, and suddenly its kind of perfect.

 

Erika snorts, tells them to _get a room_. Stiles laughs, and Derek smiles, really smiles for the first time since the fire that he lost his family in. Because this is his family; Erika and Issac and Boyd and Scott and even Allison, Jackson and Lydia. But especially Stiles.

 

Two years later, Stiles is still family. Official pack mother in almost everyone's eyes.

 

Erika still tells them to get a room when they smile at each other for a little too long, or fall asleep on the couch and wake up curled around each other. It doesn't make either of them laugh anymore, because maybe they want to get a room, and how they hell do they even go about initiating that? Does Derek lean forward and press a kiss to the soft skin underneeth Stiles' ear when they're watching a movie together? Does Stiles stand up on his tiptoes and press one to Dereks lips when they stand outside during the full moon -- Still the only two really in control here.

 

They don't do either of those things, but Stiles does hold on for a little too long during hugs, and Derek does let their fingers brush as he hands Stiles things. And _maybe_ that's enough for now, when Derek is still raw and broken from his past. When he still thinks he might _never_ be fully put back together.

 

That's enough for now.

 

It's not enough three years later, when Scott and Allison are _married_ and having a _baby_ and they have a brand new monster to fight and they're both exhausted and Erika might die and _never tell them to get a room ever again_.

 

Derek is a paniced mess, because of course he is, his pack is in danger. But he's too much of a panicked mess, needs to calm down, and only does when Stiles rests a hand on his shoulder, tells him to get his shit together.

 

They do it again, save lives and days and Derek presses Stiles against a wall, a shadow of the past reflecting on the future, only this time Derek kisses him. And it's _perfect_.


End file.
